Caspian's Ring and Susan's Horn
by riverdalefanatic
Summary: Set after Prince Caspian. Susan is back in London, trying to forget her wonderful adventures in Narnia, but then suddenly someone from the one place she was more-or-less forbidden to go to ever again shows up in her home city! Slight canon divergence, Suspain, romance and adventure, please review!
1. Chapter 1

"So if the to find the gravitational force of energy, you need to do what?" Mrs Jacobson searched the room with her eyes, landing on a student with her hand raised high. "Yes, Ms Pevensie?"

"You need to multiply the mass in kilograms, the acceleration due to gravity (9.8 m / s2 at the surface of the earth) and the height in meters. so, potential energy = mgh."

"That is correct," the teacher smiled. "Thank you, Susan."

Susan smiled to herself, glancing back down at her open science book. She could hear the other student whispering around her, but she didn't care. They could laugh at her and ridicule her behind her back for as long as they want.

Even since she and her siblings had returned from Narnia, Susan had thrown herself into her schooling. If she couldn't go back to Narnia, she would make the most of her life here on Earth. Also, she didn't want to think about her last trip there. It hurt to much to remember all the fun times she had and all the people she grew to love and Caspian…

Susan shook her head, trying to dislodge the memory of her and Caspian's last kiss. She had to forget - it was the only way to move on.

The science class ended a few minutes later and as Susan was packing up my things, she heard the teacher call my name. Glancing up, Mrs Jacobson asked her to stay behind so she could talk to me.

Susan made my way to the front of the class and smiled at my favourite teacher. Mrs Jacobson was so sweet. She had a baby last year and had brought her into the class one morning showing her baby Choel off to all her students. All the boys had just grunted in acknowledgment, but all the other girls had cooed over the child for a while. Susan had stood back quietly, waiting for a quieter moment so she could hold the baby. She had learnt with Lucy that many babies got upset when many people fussed over them.

Once the crowd had dispersed, Mrs Jacobson smiled at Susan. Holding out the Choel, she motioned me to hold her. Cradling the baby in my arms was the best feeling Susan had experienced since she had held Lucy when she was younger. My heart ached for a child of my own. I was allowed to hold Choel for the rest of the class, as she was the only one who she would be comfortable with.

Soon enough all the students had emptied the room and it was just Mrs Jacobson and me in the classroom.

"Susan," she began, giving the brunette a sweet, soft smile, "you are doing so well with your studies, but I just wanted to make sure you aren't overdoing it."

Susan looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?" she asked her, confused.

"Well, I've noticed you have had to leave class a couple times to the bathroom pretty urgently, and you've been coming to school late the past few weeks." She thought back to the past few weeks. That had happened, but she just blamed it on the depression she's been feeling about leaving Narnia. "But you've always managed to keep your grades up, and even improve in a few areas. As I said before, I just want to make sure you aren't overdoing it."

She returned Mrs Jacobson's smile. "I admit, I have been feeling a bit down lately - it's just some personal stuff at home," - Narnia was technically her home - "but in all, I'm doing alright. Thank you for your concern though, it means a lot."

Mrs Jacobson patted her in the back and motioned that Susan was excused. That was the thing with Mrs Jacobson: she always knew when to let it go and when to push further. Susan obviously wanted her to not ask any on it and she noticed that. It was one of the many things Susan liked about her.

As she made her way out into the hallway, Susan thought back to the lesson. Deep in thought, as she was, she didn't notice the group of boys standing by the door of the classroom.

"Why'd ya get called to stay behind, Suzie?" One of the guys called out. Ignoring them, Susan walked onwards. She hated to be called Suzie, and the guys knew it.

Ever since she had gotten back from Narnia, all the boys hated showed Susan extra - and unwanted - attention. So far she had managed to hide it from Peter, but Lucy had noticed the guys following her around, and Edmund was as clueless as always.

The group of four or so boys kept following, all the way to her locker. Sighing, Susan turned to them. "Please, let me be," she asked them nicely, although inwardly she was fuming. With practised precision, Susan unlocked her lock and opened the door of her locker smoothly. Placing her books inside, Susan listened to the boys' answer.

"Huh, only if you told us why you were kept after class," one of the boys spoke up. "We all know how smart you are, so why'd ya get in trouble?"

That was it. She had had enough. Slamming her locker shut, Susan faced her rivals. "I will have you know that I get an A average in every subject, while you probably get now higher than a C." The boy sputtered, trying to think of some to counter her bland but true statement with. Susan just smiled and continued. "Not that it's any of your concern, Mrs Jacobson asked me to stay behind so she could see if I was alright. Yeah, that's right. That's called kindness; you should try it sometime. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. But next time you see me, be courteous. I am a -" she almost said Queen but held her tongue, "a lady, and I demand you treat me like one."

With that, Susan walked away, her head held high. She could hear her classmates chattering in her wake, but she didn't care. Making out some of their conversations, she heard, "She thinks she's such a queen."

' _You have no idea_ ,' Susan thought to herself, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! So this is my first attempt at a Narnia fanfiction, so please excuse any and all mistakes I make like if I get something from the books/movie verse wrong. I don't know when I will be able to update this - I have three other fanfics I'm working on…**

 **I know there are other stories out there with this same type of plot, and I'd be lying if I say I didn't get ideas from those, but I'm trying to incorporate my own plot points in here.**

 **Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for where to take this further! :)**

 **Xx G**


	2. Chapter 2

I waited outside of the school for my siblings, sighing as I glanced around the yard. Lucy had promised me she would be here by now, what was taking here so longs?

I watched as a group of guys, the same from before, walked past me, snickering. They were just like the girls, gossiping about her like crazy. I mean, was this school so boring that the biggest piece of goss was a girl who suddenly started getting As in school? Shaking my head, I looked around again, intent on locating my late sister.

"Susan!" I heard a familiar voice cry out behind me. I turned around and saw Lucy running towards me.

Sighing, I waited until she reaches my side that I started scolding her. "Where were you?" I questioned her.

She looked up and gave her signature I'm-innocent-smile. "I was talking to my friends," she explained as we walked side-by-side towards the boy's school.

That was the difference between Lucy and me; She had friends, I didn't. Well, I did before going back to Narnia, but ever since I had gotten back, I haven't been the best person to be around, so I sorta lost all my friends.

"Luce, Susan!" Simultaneously Lucy and I turned our heads towards the familiar voice. There were Edward and Peter heading our way - the former of which had shouted our names for the whole school to hear.

"You know you don't have to shout like that," I scolded Edward when they got closer.

"What, you embarrassed Suzie?" Edward teased.

"I just don't like any added attention to myself," I simply replied.

"What do you mean added attention?" Peter questioned me, looking at me curiously. Before I had a chance to answer him (and thank goodness because I couldn't think of a reply for that) Lucy spoke up.

"Can we please get some ice-cream before we go home?" she pleaded Peter. When his face took on a reluctant expression, Lucy turned her puppy-eyes to me.

Laughing, I shook my head. "Fine, I think we all deserve a treat anyway. Let's go."

And off we went, towards the ice-cream parlour, drenched in the sounds of Lucy excited squeals.

* * *

At home later that afternoon, I sat at my desk doing working in an assignment when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called, expecting it to be one of my siblings. I was not really surprised when my mother walked in though.

"Hey Mum," I greeted her, closing my notebook.

She glanced toward it. "Homework?" she questioned.

"Assignment," I answered and she made a face. I laughed. Mum had been great at school, but she shared the hatred of assignments with all her children - except Lucy, who wasn't old enough to get assignments, lucky girl.

I shook my head and brought myself out of my day-dreaming. "Is there something I can help you with, Mum?" I asked her with a smile.

Returning my smile, she answered, "I simply want to know how you are doing."

"I'm doing fine," I answered, wondering what it was about people asking how I was.

"How are you _truly_ doing?" Mum persisted.

I sighed. If there was anyone I was going to tell the truth, it was my mother. Either her or Lucy or even both.

"I haven't been feeling great lately, but it's nothing. Just a bit of anxiety about finishing school and what not."

"Peter told me about Caspian," she said knowingly.

"Wait - WHAT?!" I turned to my mother slowly, fearful of what she might now know.

"Yeah, he told me how you meet this guy and fell in love and then he had to move away in a sense and now you can't be together," Mum explained, confused by my reaction.

 _Oh, so Peter must have left out the whole thing about going to a different world and all that crazy stuff that she would never believe._

"I must say, Caspian does sound like an odd name for this age in time. He does sound charming, though," Mum commented.

"Like a prince," I agreed with her, smiling to myself.

"So tell me about him," Mum leant in from where she was sitting on my bed.

"Well, he devilishly handsome," I said with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah," Mum said with raised eyebrows and a matching smile.

"Yeah," I sighed. "He is so nice and thoughtful and funny and easy to talk to…" I trailed off, suddenly not feeling good. "And - gag."

"And 'gag'?" Mum's eyebrows raised further.

I just stood up and ran to the bathroom. Just reaching the toilet in time, I retched into the bowl. Mother was fast on my heels.

"Oh darling," cooed as she held back my hair. Once all my earlier ice-cream was out of my stomach, holding me to her in a comforting hug. Pulling back after a minute she looked into my eyes. "Are you sure talking was all you did?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys, yeah I know, I suck at updating. I lost my muse for a while, but thank you to Susan Pevenise16 for helping me get it back! Thank you for all the nice comments guys, keep them going and I will be inspired to update quicker! I'm sure by now you can see where this story is going, and yes I know, it's cliche. Oh well! See Y'all soon :)**

 **Xx G**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my mother, confused for a minute before she gave me a knowing look. Then it finally made so much sense. The reason I was vomiting, why some of my jeans won't fitting like they used to, why I had such a craving for ice-cream, why I been so moody as of late, why I was late… How did I not see it earlier?

I was pregnant.

Mum gently shook my shoulder to bring me back to the present. I looked into her eyes, expecting to see disappointment, but all I saw was love. It was then that I broke. All of my emotions I had kept hidden away broke loose. My sorrow from leaving Narnia, my heartbreak of leaving Caspian...it all came flooding out. My mother simply held me and it was the most comforting feeling in the world.

A few minutes later, when all my held back emotions were released, I looked back to my mother and began to explain.

"It was the night before we - I mean, Caspian, had to leave. We went on a walk, and Mum, it was the most romantic walk I've ever been on." I smiled at the memory, it's bitter-sweetness tugging at my heart. "As we watched the sunset, he leant down and kissed me and...yeah."

Mother gave another knowing smile. "I understand, my darling." Her smile turned more cunning and she gave me a gentle nudge. "Why do you think your father and I got married so quickly?"

"Eww! Mum!" Despite her words, I couldn't help but smile and eventually laugh along with her. After a few minutes of us hysterically laughing (I was so glad the others were out of the house)

We calmed to a slight giggle.

"Seriously though Mum, thank you for being so supportive. I know most mothers wouldn't react this way to their teenage daughter getting pregnant."

"Well, I just wished my mother would've acted more supportive when I fell pregnant with Peter." Her expression was one of wistfulness and I felt a pang of sorrow for what she must have gone through. She shook herself back to the present and looked at me again. "I do have to insist on one thing though, telling the father."

As soon as she said this I fell apart again. Not to the point of sobbing again, but my mother's voice faded away as I thought of Caspian, of how he would never get to be a part of this baby's life, how he would never even know he had a child.

"...Susan? So you will tell the father, right?" Mum sounded like she had repeated the question a few times.

Shaking her head, Susan replied, "Sorry Mum, I was just thinking. And no, I can't tell Caspian."

"Why not?" Mum seemed confused. "I know you said he moved away but we have the technology these days to contact people on the other side of the globe."

"Yeah, but he doesn't," I mumbled.

"Maybe you can figure out a way of him moving back up here or something. You are going to keep the baby, right?"

"Yeah, of course. It just isn't possible for me to contact Caspian okay? It's complicated, but I can't tell him about the baby."

"Oh darling," Mother sighed and thankfully dropped the subject. "It's alright. Why don't you go lie down? I think you need a rest after all the crying we just did."

"Okay," Susan agreed, suddenly feeling tired. Getting off the bathroom floor, Susan made her way to her bedroom. She rested her head on the pillow and instantly started to drift off. She didn't have the energy to think about Caspian right now, but God knows she would overthink the heck out of it when she did.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Susan found out she was pregnant. She had told her siblings a few days after she talked with her mother, and thank heavens that they were just as supportive. Peter was a bit overprotective and wanting to get a hold of Caspian and set him straight - as any loving brother would, but Susan calmed him down.

When she was explaining who the father was, she simply told her siblings that contrary to their beliefs, the farewell kiss Susan bestowed (for lack of a better word) on Caspian right before they walked through the tree to go back home what not their first kiss.

I had only really one friend that I wanted to tell about her baby before I started showing and everyone found out about it anyway. That person was Mrs Jacobson. Her kindness towards me meant so much, and it was only right that she knew this too.

"Mrs Jacobson, do you mind if I talk to you before class?" I asked tentatively asked her as she was setting up for our class starting in only 5 minutes. I had hurriedly eaten my lunch to get here early to talk to her. I didn't particularly want a repeat of what happened the last time I stayed after class to talk to her.

"Yes of course!" Mrs Jacobson set down her papers and leant against the desk, smiling and waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you…" another deep breath, "that I'm going to have a baby."

The last few words rushed out of my mouth and I lowered my gaze to the floor, to horrified to see her reaction. What if she was disappointed in me? What if she hates me now? This was a bad idea, I thought to myself. Just as I was about to leave the room, her voice halted my thoughts.

Her tone was soft, soothing even, exactly the opposite of what I thought it might be. "I suspected as much."

I slowly looked up, tentatively seeking her expression. It was warm and happy. What?

"You did?" I stammered, confused.

"When you were sick earlier in the month, it was very much how I was when I was pregnant. Morning sickness," Mrs Jacobson shook her head as if in a memory from the past. "Anyway, you just had the aura about you - and I just had this feeling."

"An aura?" I almost scoffed, but then I remember reading some books on pregnancy (yes, I've been doing my research lately) about how pregnant women have this glow about them.

"You're going to be the best mother," Mrs Jacobson's voice brought me back to the present.

We exchanged smiles then hugs for a while until the bell rang and students began to flood the room. Wiping tears from my eyes, I smiled at her again.

"Thank you, Mrs Jacobson."

"Please," her smile grew, "call me Cadence."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Susan Pevensie16, you have been so helpful, and I feel terrible for saying this, but I don't think I'll add in the plot point about the tree and her friend...Thank you so much for the helpful advice though! I feel really bad a regretting it.. :( plz forgive me!

Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter and please give me baby name ideas! Still don't know if I'll make it a boy or girl so if you guys suggest a name I like, I'll probably just make it the gender to suit the name - if that makes sense!

Oh, and I know that the way Susan's mom acted about the whole teenage daughter being pregnant is probably not how most mothers would react but I just wanted Susan to have at least some support especially since she doesn't have many - if any - friends.

Xx G


End file.
